A modern clutch is known from DE-OS 34 38 594, describing a clutch control in response to a signal produced by a position transmitter via an electric positioning device--electric servomotor--and a transmitting--and receiving cylinder adjusting the clutch in order to suppress vibrations coming for instance from the driving engine.
Further, from the PCT/EP86/0544 which was not previously published, it is known to use signals coming from an electronic control device 6 in a control unit 5 for influencing an auxiliary power 50. This influenced auxiliary power 50 is directed over a duct 51 to a positioning device 4 for a clutch 1. Further, between clutch 11 and the electronic control device 6, a travel-measuring device 11 is provided. This clutch is primarily used for start-up and the same clutch according to German application P 37 10 015.7, which was not previously published either is used for the elimination or prevention of vibrations in the drive train.
As a result of electronic control of the auxiliary power, such clutches are particularly well suited for automatic motor-vehicle clutches.
However, the expense for the entire arrangement is relatively high and the arrangement has a tendency for interlinking of the individual devices.